Madman in the Box
by Yr Alban
Summary: Somewhere in the back of Rory's mind, where the insanity of this whole thing likes to dwell, he thinks: I guess I missed that memo.
1. Amy Williams

**Copyright infringement not intended.  
>Warnings: Strong language and spoilers.<br>A/N: Alright. I tried to do a fic but it went weird at the end and yeah. So, here we are .. A collection of ficlets and drabbles ... Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Amy Williams<p>

_"Lying is done with words and also with silence."  
><em>- Adrienne Rich.

* * *

><p>Amelia Pond waited five minutes.<p>

Amy Pond waited fourteen years.

Amy Williams is done waiting.

(_oh, the lies she tells to make it through the day; they're ten times easier than any truth._)

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Enjoy.<strong>


	2. Hidden in the Dark

**Copyright infringement not intended.  
>Warnings: Strong language and spoilers.<br>A/N: Alright. Doctor POV, hmmm? Okay by me. **

* * *

><p>Hidden in the Dark<p>

_"We lie loudest when we lie to ourselves."  
><em>- Eric Hoffer.

* * *

><p>Pain, guilt, anger, hatred.<p>

Rejection, resentment, annoyance, pity.

Pupils dilated, nostrils flared and sorrow crippling him as the corridor's artificial light ghosted across every exposed inch - "Of course," he acknowledged them, noting the irony to himself and suppressing a snort of dark, twisted humor. "Who else?"

Stepping backward, the door locks as he ventures further into the corridor. A _Do Not Disturb_ sign hangs drearily from the varnished doorknob, a marker of sorts so he would never enter the room again. It would be best, after all, to leave it's occupant to their thoughts.

_"You don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it and then you realize it could never have been anything else."_

* * *

><p><strong>I actually quite liked this one. I left it open for suggestion on who you all thought he saw in his room - whether it's other Time Lords, himself, Rose, Donna, Amelia Pond, River, etc ... I believe he saw himself, personally. He's afraid of what he can become or, how he feels, how he is becoming.<br>Well, review!**


	3. Nurse in Uniform

**Copyright infringement not intended.  
>Warnings: Strong language and spoilers.<br>A/N: Third one, yeah? Time for some of everybody's favourite Big-Nosed Lad. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Nurse in Uniform<p>

"_For everything you have missed, you have gained something else,  
>and for everything you gain, you lose something else."<em>  
>- Ralph Waldo Emerson.<p>

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Strax," he says, kneeling by the commander. The Doctor's eyes are searing into the back of his cranium, almost a real weight on his shoulders, and his cape swishes distractingly by his feet. "Don't give up."<p>

Strax's breath rattles weakly before he responds. "It's alright. I've had a good a life." As he speaks, his eyes drag across the hanger's floor before settling on Rory's. "I'm nearly twelve." A half-hearted smile tugs at his mouth.

Blinking at the unsettling fact, he leans closer to the struggling Sontaran. "Listen to me," he instructs. "You'll be back on your feet in no time. You're a warrior." He wants - no, _needs_ Strax to acknowledge the statement; to live.

Irony darkens his companion's eyes and the Doctor's gaze on his back are too distracting, Amy's soft words spoken to Jenny are all what he can hear. Strax's dark, knowing look is too ... understanding for his liking. Only one other person has looked at Rory like that. The Doctor.

"_Rory_," he stresses, eyes fluttering shut for the briefest moment as his breathing becomes heavy and labored. "I'm a _nurse_." The words fall off his tongue as if they are the most understandable, logical syllables in the entire Universe.

Somewhere in the back of Rory's mind, where the insanity of this whole thing likes to dwell, he thinks: _I guess I missed that memo._

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't anyone else love that whole scene? It made me laugh several months ago. Anyways, review!<strong>


	4. Shoot the Messenger

**Copyright infringement not intended.  
>Warnings: Strong language and spoilers.<br>A/N: River. Melody. Split personalities? Shall we get this checked, Moffat? (enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Shoot the Messenger<p>

_"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on  
>I can't believe you."<br>_- Friedrich Nietzsche.

* * *

><p>He's a mess, a flurry of action and words that slur together incomprehensibly in his haste for them to be heard or done. He's all over the place - until the room quiets and he slowly turns, bright, burning eyes meeting hers. A thrill goes through her. "Well then soldier. How goes the day?" She mocks him.<p>

Anger visibly contorts his features, twisting them into something primal, something destructive, and he strides quickly toward her. "Where the _hell_ have you been? Every time you've asked, I've been there. Where the hell were you today?" His voice is hoarse, though from shouting or tears she is unsure. Pain, as she can now see by their close proximity, laces with the fury in his gaze and darkens his irises.

_Because of me_, she thinks with a small twinge of guilt. That pain and hatred could have been easily erased if it weren't for her. "I couldn't have prevented this," she says quickly, speaking the truth. She couldn't have been here before ... it was too dangerous.

"You could have _tried_." The Doctor hisses and turns sharply away from her.

Like it were a real thing, she can almost see and hear his faith and trust in her snapping into irretrievable pieces. Not even the truth could mend this broken bond.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and ... nice? Also, the last ... for now. Hope you enjoyed. Review!<strong>


End file.
